


Making Out On The Bus

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Heavy Petting, Making Out, Oral Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 19:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10256036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Methods of spending time with your significant other while you're in a transportation, miles and hours away from destination while being driven through heavy rain with everyone around drifting off to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogchasingcars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/gifts).



> Self-explanatory title, based on a tumblr prompt by dogchasingcars.
> 
> She has a headcanon of Kyouhaba slow kissing/make-out session on the bus on the way home from a match. I went with it and initially only intended cute fluff, but ended up going to smut territory because Kyoutani and Yahaba demanded it in my brain, dammit. Hence, the rating and additional tags. (Don't worry, the smutty parts don't actually happen on the bus. I did try to make this realistic, lol.) Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> You can find me at: <http://fervidian87.tumblr.com> and <http://twitter.com/fervidian87>

* * *

 

It’s the sounds of thunder, gusting wind and rain blowing against the windows that accompany them back to school. Shigeru blinks and sits quietly for a few moments listening to the sounds of water and bus engine, before quickly re-acclimating himself to the body pressed against his. 

They’re on the bus, on the way back to Aoba Jousai after winning today’s match. They won. Seijou won against Johzenji, securing their spot for the representative playoffs for this year’s Spring High. 

Only moments before, prior to everyone dozing off from exhaustion, the atmosphere had been alight and buzzing with excited and glorious energy. Shigeru remembers his teammates climbing up the bus one by one, each one passing him by with a holler or asking for high fives.

All except Kentarou, of course, who had already been sitting in the bus long before anyone else started getting in, and it’s no wonder that anyone unfamiliar with him would be tempted to believe that he didn’t at all care about today’s results. Of course, Shigeru knew a lot better.

The intense eyes had been fixed on him as soon as he climbed in. As captain, he took his time making sure that everyone and everything was present and settled in, but even from five rows away, even from the fact that they weren’t even fucking *touching*, they might as well have been from the way he could feel Kentarou practically vibrating with unspent emotions. 

He eventually settles down next to him at the very back of the bus and away from the others, and about twenty minutes into the ride, the downpour starts and everyone begins dozing off. 

He then notices the way Kentarou’s looking at him, like he isn’t sure how to say what he’s thinking. But then his hand starts wandering over to Shigeru’s, and pretty soon his mouth follows. 

Shigeru’s mind offers up a vague memory of Kentarou once suggesting doing something like this. The thought slips away before he can catch it, because he’s pretty sure that they are about to do it now. 

Shigeru glances down. Watches dazedly as Kentarou lifts one of his hands to his lips and kisses it, pretty pink tongue chasing after, sucking a finger into his mouth with a glance up that makes Shigeru immediately hard. Then Kentarou pushes forward for a kiss, like they’re alone, like they’re not surrounded by friends and teammates and coaches who could reprimand them any minute. And Shigeru leans down towards him like he’s never been anywhere else, like he has no idea there’s anywhere else to be. He parts his lips, and Kentarou circles them with his tongue, moistening them, before slipping the tip of it in his mouth and they begin exchanging slow, languorous, leisurely kisses.

Something is happening to Shigeru. Something is happening. He knows there are parts of his brain that should be functioning at this moment, should’ve been functioning minutes ago when he allowed this insanity in the first place. Sensible parts. Responsible parts. Captainly parts. But those parts are just sort of…gone. In their place he’s finding a giddy, delirious kind of energy, the kind of excitement he’s never felt before. 

He’s not sure what, or if he can blame the post-victory cheer still running high in his system, or hell, maybe it’s the crappy energy drink or something that’s short-circuiting rational thought, because there’s no other explanation for permitting what’s happening now to continue. Though to be fair, their school is still miles and miles away and the bus ride will take another hour and a half and with the way Kentarou is kissing him, the people surrounding them might as well not even be on the same planet anymore. 

Shigeru’s currently not thinking about school, or the team, or the captainship, or public decency, or what people would say if anybody caught them like this. He isn’t thinking about the fact that they could get in trouble. He is thinking about the fact that Kentarou is beautiful; tight sinew and bone, exceptional muscles, honey-colored eyes and hard and soft and bruised and broken in different ways, shameless and proud and vulnerable and happy. 

God, he needs this, is all Shigeru can think about, and he lets Kentarou lead because there’s nothing else to do. His boyfriend’s lips are soft and pumpkin sweet, and his tongue is hot and thick and a little angry, and Shigeru so badly wants to sit on his lap and do this all day. Kissing Kentarou has rapidly become one of his favorite activities, after all. They’ve spent hours in each other’s bedrooms just rolling around on the floor or the bed, or standing pressed close to each other against walls, or lying on the couch or sitting on a chair with one of them straddling the other’s lap, just making out like…well, like a couple of teenagers.

Shigeru pulls away for a moment to whisper, “Hmm, you know, you’re a really good kisser.“ 

Kentarou snorts. “You’re just figuring that out now?“ 

"No, I kinda knew from the first time we kissed." 

Kentarou smiles, then starts kissing his way down Shigeru’s neck…soft, warm, wet little kisses, kisses with the tip of his tongue just barely peeking out from between his lips. Continuing, he slowly nibbles his way down to Shigeru’s collarbone, pausing every now and then to lick the sweet, tender, skin.

Fingers sift through Shigeru’s hair, tightening, guiding, as the other boy moves back up to kiss his lips again, then again, and Shigeru fucking enjoys that, will never tire of feeling Kentarou’s perfect mouth against his. Will always treasure the way Kentarou looks at him as he pulls away for a moment, making him see everything through his eyes. 

Kentarou holds his gaze, meaningful smile and glazed eyes hypnotizing him and holding him in a thrall, and then he’s pulled impossibly closer and his swollen mouth is taken in another hard kiss. Shigeru can feel himself falling under his boyfriend’s usual spell and when he closes his eyes and sees himself there – in the circle of Kentarou’s arms, on his knees between Kentarou’s legs, on all fours with Kentarou behind him, or beneath him, or above him – he’s dizzier and not quite as dizzy all at the same time.

"Fuck,” Shigeru moans out, muffled by Kentarou’s mouth, and he desperately gropes the front of Kentarou’s jacket, trying to push the thoughts out of his head. Damn, he’s so fucking horny… 

They’re taking it so slow, deliberate, drawing all of their restless sexual energy into long, silky kisses, hard enough to make Shigeru’s teeth ache and cock twitch. Mouth slick and wet on his throat, incidental grazes of sharp teeth, tongue licking away the sting. Shigeru’s not sure he can take this for very long, this lengthening tease of his senses, trapped in this moment of ache and desire he barely knows the difference anymore. Just wants. _Wants, wants, wants._ Kentarou’s hand strokes down his side soothingly, like you’d calm an animal.

“Ken.”

Kentarou takes up too much space, too much air, yet Shigeru can never get enough. He can *smell* him even when they’re apart, can taste him and feel him on his skin, each moment they spend together kissing and touching and holding each other close like this forever precious in his memories. 

Even here and now, it’s actually horrible angle for kissing, but Shigeru takes it any way he can get it and tries to reciprocate as best he can. Nips the corners of Kentarou’s mouth just the way he likes it, sucks Kentarou’s tongue into his mouth as he pushes back hard, because it’s so slow and sensual that Shigeru might actually die from this. 

He feels a stroke along his thigh from knee to hip, and then Kentarou pulls away, like he just might have suddenly gotten bored and decided to go have a nap instead, and Shigeru hazily thinks he just might kill him if he even tries that shit, and it’ll be perfectly justifiable homicide.

Then the thrust of tongue back inside his mouth startles him and he loses breath and even the illusion of thought. His body’s alight because Kentarou’s kissing the shit out of him, kissing everything out of him that’s not here, that’s not now, and that’s everything he wants.

“Shigeru,” the breathless, blissed out sound of Kentarou’s voice in his ears, breathed against his lips. _And god, Kentarou, don’t ever stop, don’t ever stop, don’t ever stop saying my name like that._ “Shigeru." 

Shigeru almost laughs, because his chest feels tight and his throat aches. He thinks he’ll never breathe again. 

They lose all sense of time, long minutes passing with their neverending kisses, though it feels like a million years. 

Hundreds of make-out sessions gave them plenty of opportunity to practice being sneaky and quiet, and adding the shitshow of a weather outside, it’s no real surprise that none of the others can hear a damn thing. Or even if they can, Shigeru thinks, maybe they’re too exhausted to pretend to care.

Anyway, Shigeru’s enjoying himself too much to do much else, so he just keeps kissing Kentarou while he sits and listens to the background noises. Faint brushes of fabric against each other. The roar of the bus engine. Other vehicles passing by. Water splashing and hitting against glass and metal. Thunder cracking. Soft, wet sounds of smacking lips. Panting against each other’s mouths. 

Otherwise, there’s only silence, silence all around. 

Shigeru smiles, turning his head a bit to bring the other boy into clearer view. Sharp eyes and flushed cheeks. Dazed, flushed, coasting on the glow of their current activity.

Kentarou places a lazy hand over Shigeru’s stomach, sliding stealthily beneath the shirt, and then it’s being pulled up, dragged off of his skin by inches, fingers idly tracing smooth, slick flesh. Contrary to what most people assume, Kentarou is quite tactile, likes to touch and be touched, but especially like this, especially now, especially Shigeru, and Shigeru appreciates that. Stretching his arms and wrapping them around Kentarou’s neck and shoulders, Shigeru tilts his head back, eyes closing, feeling like a sleepy cat being stroked just right. Muscles go liquid and pliant beneath the slow, steady movements of magical fingers.

"Any reason you’re so tense?" 

Shigeru doesn’t open his eyes. "You have to ask?”

Of course, he’s very aroused, and common sense is really overrated when life looks like this, but what they’re doing is still dangerous, all things considered.

“Mm-hm.” The stroking doesn’t stop, and soon enough, it’s mixed in with more kissing, on his cheeks and along his jawline and all over his neck, and Shigeru shivers at the hot, moist brushes of Kentarou’s mouth, goosebumps rising everywhere. It’s like being felt up in the slowest way, sensitizing every inch of skin with every panted breath. Shigeru breathes a sigh, rubbing his cheek into Kentarou’s hair. “That’s good.”

Kentarou smiles against him, and he keeps doing all that wonderful stroking and kissing, and soon all of Shigeru’s skin is aching. “ _Fuck me,_ ” he mouths into Kentarou’s ear, eyes closed at the brush of fingers through his hair. He’s been hard since the match ended, hard in the locker room as they changed, hard in the bathroom stall he pushed Kentarou into in order to steal a quick, throbbing victory kiss, hard through gathering everyone together, hard climbing into the bus, and he’s hard now. 

He keeps his eyes closed and tries not to think of the way Kentarou looked at him when the whistle sounded and their team was confirmed as victors, because that makes him hard, too. 

“Soon,” Kentarou murmurs, and Shigeru grins into his hair, reaching blindly for the back of his shirt before sliding his hands under it, reveling at the chance to return every lingering, thoughtful touch. Kentarou’s gone even slower now, like he’s moving through honey, and it shows in the open-mouthed kisses to his neck, the hand caressing his thigh, the press of hard cock against his hip.

Shigeru is in heaven, running his hands all over Kentarou’s back, feeling the rippling muscles as he moves. Fingers follow the line of Kentarou’s spine, down to his lower back just above his ass, and Kentarou moans softly, arches a little and pushes his cock even closer, trying to get more, just a little friction, just to make it good, make it better. Shigeru delves deep into his mouth again, making use of his tongue to move into corners and push forth sensations where Kentarou never knew they could exist. 

They can both come like this, just from this, caressing and groping and wet tongues chasing each other’s warmth and feeling like they know everything about each other.

Kentarou suddenly pulls away and Shigeru catches his breath on a whine, _god, don’t stop, kiss me, keep touching me, blow me right here and now, fuck me, I don’t care, just do *something*_ , and maybe he says it out loud and maybe he doesn’t, but he doesn’t care. Somehow, he’d been so sure everything would go differently, and god, what *had* he thought?

“Captain?” Kindaichi’s voice finally registers.

He doesn’t mean to jump so fast, jerk at the sound of the anxious, low voice, but he does, turning his head, damp hair flopping against his forehead. Kindaichi is awkward at his seat, playing casual with pitiful transparency, like this is nothing new, like he sees this each and every day, like there’s anything here that makes any sense at all.

Kentarou’s now staring very hard at the window like the splattered water is abstract art or like he’s tripping and it’s talking to him and it’s his sworn duty to understand what it’s about.

Shigeru takes a deep breath, trying to slow his racing heart, knowing he’s blushing and he can’t do a damn thing about it. “Sorry, Kindaichi. What is it?”

Kindaichi looks like he’s not quite sure what to do with his hands, or the rest of him, but he answers valiantly anyway. “We’re only just a couple of minutes away, and Coach Irihata is starting to stir awake. Just thought I’d let you know.”

“Oh…” Shigeru tries his best to smile even though he knows he and Kentarou must look ridiculous – hazy, flushed, messy hair, clothes half-rumpled. Not to mention they’re both still obviously very very hard underneath all the clothing. “Uh, thanks. For letting us know." 

He straightens himself up, nudging Kentarou’s arm in the process. It’s a time just like any other, with Shigeru wanting his attention and Kentarou looking around, like it’s a complete surprise that they’re not alone in the bus. He gets over it quickly, nodding absently at Kindaichi as he crosses his arms, his eyes steady, and if he’s nervous, if he gives a shit about what he has to know anyone might say, his body doesn’t show it. 

Kentarou’s neutral expression isn’t encouraging, but it’s not hostile, either, which is better than Kindaichi actually expected, but he’s embarrassed and apologetic enough for all three of them, so he just shrugs uncomfortably. "No problem. Sorry for, um…disturbing you.”

“Oh, no… no, it’s - fine,” Shigeru assures. 

“Okay,” Kindaichi says. He looks as if the exhaustion and embarrassment are pressing down on his shoulders like sandbags, each second another bag added on to the pile. “I… I’m so trashed. I’ll just…close my eyes for a bit more,” he finishes lamely, then turns his head back toward the front of the bus and keeps himself that way until the ride was over.

The bus passes by more familiar locations and establishments, and Kentarou’s totally disappointed. What he was doing with Shigeru was fucking amazing, but now it’s over. He wants to do it all over again. But what the hell can he do about it now? He’s just hoping Shigeru would want to continue where they left off as soon as they get home.

Beside him, Shigeru groans and starts readjusting his pants. Doesn’t know how he’s supposed to make it through the post-match meeting now, or to carry on conversation with his teammates and coaches with a fucking boner in his pants and with the memory of this still so fresh in his mind.

 

* * *

 

The rain has stopped by the time the meeting was over, and they somehow manage getting through the day without any further incidents, embarrassing or otherwise. They arrive in front of Kentarou’s house fifteen minutes later, though instead of Kentarou inviting him in or thanking him or waving goodbye, they just stand and look at each other for a long moment.

Then Kentarou grabs the back of Shigeru’s neck and yanks him forward for a deep, hard kiss that Shigeru doesn’t even attempt to resist. They enter the house and wriggle out of their shoes and jackets while still managing to keep the kiss going, but they know from experience that as spacious as the entrance hallway was, there isn’t enough room to do anything more than that.

“Anybody home?” Shigeru’s hands slip under Kentarou’s shirt and begin slowly stroking his chest.

Kentarou leans away from him for a second to pull his shirt up and over his head, then snakes his arms around his waist again, leaning over to kiss his neck. “Mom’s at Grandma’s til Sunday. Dad’s been assigned out of town for the weekend. We’re fine.”

“That’s very reassuring,” Shigeru spreads his legs eagerly as they rub together, Kentarou’s clothed cock grinding against his, their mouths surging into each other. “Here, lift your arms up,” Kentarou says, reaching for the bottom edge of Shigeru’s shirt. In another second it was on the floor, joining the one he tossed aside earlier.

They find themselves staggering up the narrow flight of stairs to Kentarou’s bedroom hardly a minute later, all moans and whimpers, occasionally pausing to slam against the wall and grope each other’s asses.

“Your room’s a mess,” Shigeru pants as Kentarou fumbles the door open and promptly trips over a volleyball.

“You know you’re used to it,” Kentarou replies, shuddering as Shigeru starts sucking under his jaw.

“I want you so bad,” Kentarou’s breath makes a soft hissing noise. “Shigeru, let me fuck you.”

“Do it. Do it now.”

The bed is covered in clothes and the blanket is in a big tangled knot dangling off the edge, but they fuck on it anyway, hard and fast. Kentarou bends him over and yanks his pants down with the desperation and excitement from the bus and the entrance hallway and the stairs, and before Shigeru has a second to blink Kentarou’s inside and is pounding into him, making the bed creak and slide against the floor. He wonders how badly they’d both be injured if the fucking thing broke into a million pieces, which seems imminent from the noises it’s making and the sheer number of times they’ve done it here, but he doesn’t really care. He just doesn’t care. Shigeru doesn’t wonder or care about anything anymore except the sweet, dirty pain of it.

“You want me?” Kentarou asks at one point, and Shigeru almost laughs. How much more fucking obvious could that be.

But there’s something in Kentarou’s voice, something frantic and needy and uncertain, and so he answers, “Yes, yes, hell yes.”

“All the time?”

“All the time,” Shigeru pants, and it’s true. God, it’s so fucking true. “Every minute.”

Kentarou starts moving faster, impossibly harder, dripping beads of sweat onto Shigeru’s back, and somehow in the midst of all the moaning and the thrashing, they manage to continue talking.

“S’good, huh?” Kentarou murmurs into his ear. “We’re good.”

Good. Good is one word.

It’s too fucking good. It shouldn’t be like this. Shigeru’s going to want it all the time. Hell, he already does. He just said so. It’s never gonna stop.

”S’crazy,” he gasps. “God, this is fucking insane.”

“Yeah. S’fucking incredible,” Kentarou moans softly against his neck and takes hold of his cock. His grip is tight, but his strokes are gentle, loving. At least in comparison to the ramming, relentless pounding of his cock.

“Shigeru,” he groans, and Shigeru will never get tired of hearing that come out of Kentarou’s mouth. He says it again, and it makes Shigeru twitch in his fist. “So good… Shigeru. You always make me feel so fucking good,” he continues. “Wanna do this again…and again…” He trails off into a low growl and bites the skin under Shigeru’s ear to quiet himself, and it’s just too much. Shigeru bites his own lip bloody to keep from screaming as he comes incredibly hard all over Kentarou’s sheets. Kentarou finishes a moment later, panting and gasping into the crook of his neck.

"Wanna kiss you,” he whispers a few seconds later, and Shigeru lifts his head and rolls over on his back. “That’d be nice,” he says, and Kentarou smiles. He leans his forehead against Shigeru’s, then presses their lips together softly. And then again. And again. Gentle, almost chaste kisses on Shigeru’s mouth over and over, hands in his hair and on his cheeks and neck, and Shigeru whimpers from it, almost helplessly.  

“I love you,” Kentarou breathes against his lips.

He kisses him again, more passionately this time, and Shigeru forces himself to pull back and reply before he can get completely swept away. “I love you too, Kentarou. I love you so much.”

They lay motionless for a while kissing and enjoying the contact with each other’s body, and when they recover a few minutes later, they shed the rest of their clothes quickly, effortlessly. Shigeru scoots further up the bed and pulls Kentarou back down on top of him, and they slowly start moving their naked bodies around to glide over and under each other, their kisses becoming hotter and more probing as they work themselves up to another round.

Shigeru rolls them over, and, straddling Kentarou’s hips, lightly moves his hands over his chest and stomach. Kentarou’s hands are busy exploring him in return, along his sides and over his thighs and in between, fondling his hardness, then the supple globes in the sac underneath. Shigeru closes his eyes and moves up and forward, grazing Kentarou’s lips with his hardness, teasing… touching… testing. Kentarou eagerly licks the tip, running his tongue around the ridge, over, and over, and then moves along his length to the full sac, circling it and taking it gently into his mouth, causing Shigeru to momentarily hold his breath.

“Ken, Kentarou…” Shigeru gasps with pleasure, urging him on, enjoying the sensations his boyfriend is giving him. Kentarou is mesmerized, licking everything liberally, moving back up the shaft and to the tip again, around and around, finally opening his mouth and taking it in slowly, ever so slowly, luxuriating in the contrast of hardness and softness. Slowly, he takes in more, all the way to the base, extracting more moans from Shigeru. Kentarou begins sucking, gazing up at him every now and then with complete and utter devotion in his eyes, as Shigeru strokes his hair, his own eyes expressing his love for Kentarou in return.

Shigeru is getting close, losing himself in the sensations of warmth, and wetness, and movement, the sensations of Kentarou’s lips, his tongue, his mouth. But he doesn’t want it to end, not just yet, so he needs Kentarou to slow down. To stop. “Fuck…Ken, wait,” he gasps, opening his eyes and looking down at Kentarou, his head still moving up and down, still mouthing him. Kentarou glances up, and Shigeru says quietly, “C'mere.”

Kentarou moves back and disengages Shigeru from his mouth with a juicy slurp that made them both shiver. Then Shigeru scoots back down, his hands framing Kentarou’s face. “Don’t wanna come yet…” Looking into his eyes, he pulls him up for another kiss. Kentarou growls in response, a deep sexy growl, returning kiss for kiss, his hands roaming all over Shigeru’s body, probing and touching.

Shigeru moves further down Kentarou’s body, running his mouth along the smooth skin of his chest, fluttering his tongue over the nipples, softly at first, then a little harder, nibbling, then licking, then suckling lightly… “Uhhhhh,” Kentarou moans loudly, “god, don’t stop,” running his hands through Shigeru’s hair, then over his cheeks, kneading his shoulders, loving the feel of smooth flesh.

Finally, Shigeru begins heading for his erection. He takes it in his hand, fondling him slowly…gently, moving his hand up and down, then cupping the weighty sac in his hand. He lowers his mouth to the tip, then engulfs it fully, taking in as much as he can, sucking deeply while moving his head in a rotating motion.

Kentarou starts shaking and squirming, trying to hold back and prolong this ecstasy, but he’s losing control. Shigeru’s efforts are building sensations to the breaking point, and, feeling this, Shigeru withdraws, looks into Kentarou’s eyes, smiles and runs his lips and tongue along the length and down to the sac again. “Hnn,” Kentarou moans, “Shigeru … I’m…wait…please…” But Shigeru is relentless, not showing signs of stopping, so while he’s bobbing his head up and down over and over, Kentarou swings his body around so he can take Shigeru at the same time. Now lying on their sides, both boys make adjustments so that they’re comfortable. Hands are everywhere, caressing and fondling, adding to the sensations, building the excitement. The room soon fills with nothing but sounds of wet sucking and heavy breaths, accompanied by thick groans and grunts as they thrust in and out of each other’s mouths.

Their activity quickly reaches the point of no return, erupting in simultaneous explosions punctuated with their cries of pleasure, and then slowly releasing.

Kentarou returns to the head of the bed and Shigeru takes him swiftly into his arms, and Kentarou touches him everywhere, smells and straightens his hair, hums against his shoulder. They hold each other tightly, allowing their breathing to slow, allowing their passion to simmer down to calmness once again.

Together in the growing darkness, they hold each other quietly for a long, long time. Neither of them says a word, both of them lost in the thoughts swirling around in their heads. Finally, Shigeru breaks the silence.

“Ken, you awake?” he asks softly, as he gently wipes some of the sweat off the other’s forehead with his fingertips.

Kentarou looks up and runs a hand through Shigeru’s sweat-soaked hair. “Yeah. Just thinking.”

“You okay?” Shigeru asks although he already knows the answer.

“Yeah,” Kentarou replies, but in reality, he feels like he might cry at any minute. Or laugh. Or maybe even both. He knows that he’s overwhelmed. By joy, by love, by relief, by just about everything.  He’s okay, just a little overwhelmed. The day has been quite eventful.

“I don’t know where we found all that energy after everything that already happened today,” Shigeru teases.  

“Please. I did all the work,” Kentarou says, teasing him back.  

“Yeah? You actually call that work?” Shigeru replies, now stroking his chest lightly.  

“Oh? Then wanna do it again?” Kentarou returns, half joking, half serious.

“…I hope you’re kidding.“  

"Yeah, I’m kidding,” Kentarou snorts, giving him a kiss and stroking the back of his neck. “I wouldn’t wanna wear you out, since I don’t know where I’d find someone else as good at it as you are.”

They gaze into each other’s eyes, and after a moment lean toward each other for a slow, lazy kiss, knowing that despite the teasing, everything that they’d accomplished today, all the moments they’d shared together were somehow different, and that their bond has grown even stronger.

“Congratulations, Captain,“ Kentarou says through a yawn, and as they embrace, heads on each other’s shoulders, he gently runs his hand up and down Shigeru’s back.

"Thank you for your hard work, Ace,” Shigeru sighs deeply as he kisses the top of Kentarou’s head.

Kentarou falls asleep soon after, and as Shigeru grabs for the blanket to cover them both, he finds himself unbelievably thankful that tomorrow is a Saturday and they can spend the whole night together just like this, undisturbed, arms wrapped securely around each other.


End file.
